Return of XIV
by AngelWriter2009
Summary: Noi doesn't remember anything about her past, but lately she's been recieving visions and dreams about a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. Why does he seem so familiar to her? And why does a green woman dressed in black keep calling her Xion?
1. Dearly Beloved

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. I only own the plot of this story.**

**Reason for Writing This: Even though I have not played 358/2 days, I have watched the cutscenes on Youtube, and Xion quickly became one of my favorite characters. I considered it quite tragic to watch her die, and I felt she deserved a better ending than she got. Out of all the 'good' Nobodies, her ending (and Axel's) really sucked. So, here goes my story, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it.**

* * *

Return of XIV

Chapter One

Dearly Beloved

_Xion fell to her knees in front of the Twilight Town Train Station, panting hard. She knew her time was up, and painfully she looked over to where Roxas stood, holding his head as if he were also in pain. As he walked over to her, it became clear. 'He…doesn't remember…me,' she thought to herself. She kept the tears she felt swelling in her eyes from spilling over. _

_"Who are you?" Roxas asked her, thoroughly confused. "I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."_

_Xion shook her head, despite the fact that every movement she made hurt. "You'll…" she gasped, "you'll be better off now, Roxas." Too weak to stay on her knees, she fell over. Roxas rushed over to catch her. As he held her, Xion began to splinter, the white shards of memory leaving her._

_His eyes widened. "Am I the one who did this to you?"_

_She smiled, just a little bit. "No…it's my choice to go away now. I belong with Sora. And now…I'm going back to be with him. Roxas…" She moved her hand so that it touched his. "…do me a favor…All the hearts that I've captured…Kingdom Hearts…set them free…"_

_Roxas tried to remember. "Kingdom Hearts…set them…free? I don't under-"_

_Suddenly, her legs became crystal. Roxas gasped, too shocked to speak. "It's too late…for me to undo my mistakes. Don't let Xemnas have…Kingdom Hearts. You can't…Goodbye, Roxas…see you again…I'm glad I got to meet you…and Axel." She smiled again. "You're both my best friends." Lightly, she touched his cheek. "Never…forget."_

_As Xion, number fourteen of Organization XIII, the member who was never supposed to exist, breathed her last, she felt her eyes close and heard Roxas scream her name. It was nice to know he remembered her as she lay dying in his arms. Content, Xion knew that if she had had a heart…she probably would have loved him. _

* * *

Noi's eyes flew open as she shot up in her bed. That girl, Xion…why did she look so much like her? She smoothed back her short black hair as she tried to remember the dream. In it, a girl, who looked exactly like her (but in a hideous black robe) died, and a boy…Soxas? Moxas?...held her as she did, almost like a tragic romance. One that Noi was vaguely familiar with, but didn't remember all the sordid details.

Looking over at the clock on her nightstand, she groaned. It was 7:15, almost time for school. Rolling her eyes, she managed to drag herself out of her warm, comfortable bed. Even though she didn't have parents (she couldn't really remember ever having had parents), Noi knew it'd seem weird if she didn't go to school. If the neighbors knew a lone teenager was living next door, everyone would be breathing down her neck. Yeah, she definitely didn't want that…

As she got dressed in her school uniform, her eyes widened. '_Oh, no! I forgot to do my math homework! Crap!'_ She eyed the clock again. It was almost 7:30 now, and class started at 7:45. She could either stay and do her homework, risking detention once she did get to school, or she could just get there and forget about it. There was no contest.

Noi raced out of her house and down the street. Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into someone, accidentally knocking the other person to the ground. "I'm sorry!" she apologized, holding out a hand to help the other person up, and noticed it was a girl from her school. "Oh, Selphie, I'm sorry. I was rushing and I wasn't looking."

The petite brunette girl smiled up at her, definitely one of the sweetest people Noi knew. "Oh, I'm okay, Noi." The two girls began walking to school together. "Oh, hey, remember I told you about three of my friends who went missing? They're back! All three of them!"

Noi cocked her head to the side, which was what she always did when she was thinking hard. "Selphie, I thought you said only two were missing. Riku and Kairi. You didn't say there was a third one."

"I probably just forgot to mention him. His name's Sora."

The black haired girl stopped in her tracks, all of a sudden feeling faint. Closing her eyes, she saw someone with spiky brown hair and striking blue eyes. The boy from her dream? The faint feeling stopped when Noi touched her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Opening her eyes to find Selphie's concerned face, Noi smiled and nodded, not wanting her to worry.

"How long were they missing for?" Noi asked, keeping the conversation going.

"Well, Riku and Sora have been missing for about a year, and then Kairi left to go find them. They're her best friends."

Noi received another vision and she closed her eyes again. This time it was of her (or the girl from the dream?), the spiky brown haired boy, and a redheaded boy with two teardrops under his eyes. Who were they?

"Maybe you should stay home today, Noi," suggested Selphie, still concerned. "You don't look so good."

"No, I'm fine," Noi lied. "Just a headache, that's all. I'll be fine." Selphie still looked a bit worried. "C'mon, we'll be late!" Noi grabbed Selphie's arm, and they raced towards the school.

"You really are just like her," Selphie laughed, as she caught her breath.

"Who?" asked Noi, curiously.

"Like…"

"Kairi! Riku! Sora!" A boy with sandy colored hair ran over to them, Selphie's friend, Tidus. "Selphie, they're back! They're really back!"

"Where?" Selphie asked, excitedly, and Tidus pointed over to where a large crowd by a palm tree. "C'mon, I want you to meet them!" Selphie grabbed Noi, who nearly tripped over her own feet, and dragged her over to the crowd. Nearer now, Noi got a better view of Selphie's friends. One was a silver haired muscular boy of about seventeen, two years older than Noi herself. He was quite cute, she had to admit. Standing next to him, twirling her hair, was a girl about the same age as her with long red hair. Adjacent to her was…a lanky boy with spiky hair and blue eyes, who looked somewhat similar to the boy from her dream.

Selphie, wasting no time, introduced her. "Hey, Noi, these are the friends I was telling you about, Riku (the silver haired older boy), Kairi (the auburn haired girl), and Sora." Kairi grinned at Noi and shook her hand, Sora also grinned and waved, but the boy Riku, only stared at her through narrowed eyes. Taken aback by his hostile stare, she glared right back.

This exchange went completely unnoticed by Sora. "Hey, Noi, pleased to meet you," he greeted her, cheerfully. "So, where do you come from?"

Noi froze. She didn't know where she came from or how she even ended up on the Destiny Islands. "Um, well-" The bell rang loudly overhead, and the students scampered on to class. _'Wow, now I can really say I was saved by the bell,'_ Noi thought. "It was nice to meet you," she grinned widely, and power walked away from the trio and all the way to class, never looking back once.

* * *

"Something about her doesn't feel right," Riku whispered to the other two as they loitered behind.

"Who?" Sora asked, a confused look on his face. "That new girl?"

Riku nodded once, eyes still narrowed.

"Do you think she's a Heartless or a Nobody?" Kairi asked Riku under her breath.

"But how could she be a Nobody?" Sora asked Riku, folding his arms. "I thought we defeated Organization XIII? They were the only ones who looked human."

Riku shrugged. "Why don't you ask Roxas, Sora? He was in the Organization, right?"

Sora nodded, and immediately retreated inside himself, contacting his Nobody. For a while, it had been weird having a separate entity living inside his head, but now, it was almost as if he and his Nobody were brothers. '_Hey, Roxas. Did that girl look familiar to you? Was she part of Organization XIII?'_

'_She does seem a little familiar, but I don't know her. If she was part of the Organization, I'd remember who she was. Nah, maybe Riku's just paranoid. As usual. You know he thinks everything's out to get him.' _Sora could see Roxas smirk in his head and laughed.

"What'd he say?" Kairi asked, shaking her head with amusement as she watched Sora double over from laughter.

"Riku's paranoid and thinks everything out to get him," Sora chuckled, and Riku cuffed him on the back of his head.

"About the girl?" Riku growled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right. He said she does look familiar, but he doesn't know her," Sora said, rubbing the back of his head where Riku hit him. "And why did you hit me? Roxas said it."

Riku smirked. "Well, I can't exactly hit Roxas, now can I?"

Sora glared at him.

A large bald headed man came out of a classroom, and told them with a stern look. "Shouldn't you three be heading to class?"

"Yeah, we're going Mr. Yamata," Kairi said, pulling Sora and Riku towards their homeroom class.

"I'd rather fight a thousand Heartless than go to math," complained Sora as they trudged along.

* * *

"I don't think it was very smart to put her in the same school with Sora, Maleficent," Pete mocked in a sing-song voice, but quailed under the devilish woman's glare. "I mean, cuz she's so in tune with his Nobody."

"For your information, Pete, you miserable oaf, Xion doesn't remember anything about Roxas, or being a Nobody, or Organization XIII, and she will not remember until I see it is time for her to remember," Maleficent snarled at him, and leaned back in her chair in the dark mansion where she lived. "For right now, she thinks her name is Noi. I want her to get to know them before I put her in my service."

"What if she doesn't want to be in your service?"

Maleficent grinned evilly, stroking her pet raven, who cawed loudly. "Oh, she will." Her eyes grew dark as she looked out of the window and into the cloudy sky she liked so much. "This is our last chance to spread darkness across the universe. If I fail this time, I will be no more and we can't let that happen, can we, Pete?" The fat cat didn't answer. "Can we, Pete?!" She yelled this time. He shook his head quickly, not wanting to invoke her wrath. "That's what I thought. Once she receives her memories back, I'll be sure to tell her, I'm the one who brought her back and gave her what she wanted most: a heart."


	2. Simple and Clean

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Its sheer awesomeness belongs to Disney and Square Enix.**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS!!!**

**blblbl: Yes, this will definitely be Roxas/Xion. They deserve to be together. **

**Ria Marshel: I haven't read your story. I got Noi's name from the wikia page, because her true name is No.i. I was gonna to make her name No'i, but I thought the apostrophe was annoying. I'll check your story out though. **

**Miyakiki-sama: Thank you very much, and I hope you continue reading!!!**

**AJ1ri: Actually, I have no clue what Pete is. Lol, I just took a stab at it and made him a cat. And I can't wait for Reconnect either. I hope she comes back. I love Namine to death and thought Roxas and Namine belonged together, but that was before I discovered Namine.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Simple and Clean

"Hey, Noi, wanna come play with us on our island?" Selphie asked her, as the last bell of the day ended. "It'll be fun. Hey, do you know how to jump rope?"

Noi was confused. "Jump rope? What's that?"

Selphie looked shocked for a couple of seconds and then smiled warmly at her. "Oh, I'll teach you. Come on. Please."

About to decline the younger girl's offer, Selphie pouted, giving her a puppy dog face. "Fine, I'll go." Selphie squealed, and once again managed to grab the black haired girl's hand before running with her to the docks.

As Noi exited Selphie's boat, she stared around her in wonder. Their island was simply amazing. Part of it seemed to be constructed by a huge ship that had run aground years ago. There was also a tree house high above. "It's so beautiful here," she breathed. Turning to Selphie, she challenged, "Last one into the ocean is a rotten egg." Both she and Selphie raced into the cool, clear water of the ocean. When both of them reached it, they began splashing each other, and played Marco Polo.

Once their games were ended and Selphie had gone home, Noi floated in the water on her back. '_Why does this place seem so familiar to me? I mean, this is the first time I've ever seen this place. But everything, the small island, the shack, I remember it all.' _

"Hey, new girl!" called an unfamiliar voice.

Noi got to her feet, searching for the person who spoke and she rolled her eyes. It was the silver haired pretty boy, Riku. "I have a name other than 'new girl', y'know?" She said, folding her arms and crossing them.

"Oh, well, I haven't noticed," he sneered. Behind him he was flanked by Sora and Kairi.

"Be nice, Riku," Kairi scolded him, hitting him in the arm, and she then turned to Noi. "He's usually nicer than this."

"Could've fooled me," Noi said under her breath.

"Wow, I've missed this old island," Sora said, obviously not paying any attention to the conversation at hand. "I can't believe I haven't seen it for a year."

"Oh, yeah, Sora, there's something I want you to see," Kairi said, shyly, and she nodded in the direction of a cave Noi had been too frightened to go in. Unfortunately, this left Riku and Noi alone in an awkward silence.

Noi broke it. "Selphie told me you were missing for a year," she said, and then asked him, inquisitively. "Where were you?"

Riku chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he stated, and then walked away from her, out of the water and onto the beach.

Noi, still curious, followed him. "Try me. I want to know."

He stared at her for a few moments, trying to decide if she was trustworthy or not. _'She seems innocent enough. Maybe I am getting paranoid like Roxas said.'_ He called his Keyblade to him. Way to Dawn shone in his hand before he felt the cold metal weigh his arm down.

She stared at it, amazed, and suddenly she received another vision. She was in a white room surrounded by about thirteen or so people. "Number XIV," a deep voice had announced. "Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen." The girl (her?) smiled up at a boy, the spiky haired boy, and he gasped, shocked.

A bright light flashed before Noi's eyes and she felt herself grow faint. Before she could fall completely on the ground, Riku caught her, swiftly. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered before going completely unconscious.

In her mind's eye, she saw him, the spiky haired boy standing in the ocean near the beach. As he stood there, another boy, the redheaded boy with the tear drops under his eyes held out his hand to him as a wave came. The spiky haired boy tried to make it to the redhead, but couldn't as the wave bowled them over. The spiky haired boy was pulled by the waves' currents to another part of the island, and he emerged from the water.

Standing on the shore of the island was a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, smiling warmly at him. Once he reached the shore, they both saw something falling from the sky, and for some reason, Noi thought it would definitely be the boy…but it wasn't. It was HER. '_No, this isn't right. It should be you, spiky boy.'_ Very confused, she didn't even notice herself start to sink under the water, and fall onto a platform of a pretty woman with black hair, wearing a yellow, blue, and red dress.

Noi's eyes snapped open.

"She's awake! Are you okay? Riku said you just fainted!" Kairi was standing about her, and she seemed genuinely concerned.

"I'm…I'm fine," Noi told her. She was laying down on a blanket in what looked to be the tree house. Attempting to sit up, a sharp pain ran through her head, and she laid back down again.

"I used to have a lot of headaches," Kairi mused. "Here, drink this." Kairi handed Noi a green liquid mixture in a glass goblet. "It'll take care of it. It's a Potion." Noi eyed it uneasily. "It won't hurt you." She giggled. Finally, Noi reached for it, and gulped it down. It sent a shiver down her insides, but a good shiver. Not only that it was good.

"What's that made out of? It's really good," Noi asked her, grinning and sat up. All traces of a headache gone. "Where are Riku and Sora?" She asked, noticing the absence of the two boys.

"Out sparring on the small island," Kairi told her. "They'll probably be done when they're tired."

"Oh." Noi smiled slightly back, and then said, "I should be getting home. My…um, parents will be getting worried."

"You don't have a boat of your own yet, so I'll take you," Kairi said, "Come on." She began to climb down.

The two girls said goodbye to the boys. Sora waved and Riku only nodded, but he smiled as he did, which was an improvement from their initial meeting.

"Hey, Noi." Kairi said to her as she rowed her boat to the main island.

Noi looked over to the other girl. "Hmmm?"

"You know, you look like how I used to look, but with black hair," Kairi said, almost embarrassed. "It's really weird, y'know? It's almost like looking into a mirror…I can't help but wonder if we're related or something. You see, I'm adopted, and I don't where I came from." Then she laughed a little. "It's like I have some kind of a connection to you."

Noi hesitated before saying, "Yeah, I feel a connection to you, too. And Sora for some reason. Like I've known you both before or something." Kairi only shrugged, and got out of the boat when they reached the dock.

"Hey, where do you live?" Kairi asked her.

"Oh, just up the hill," Noi said, as they both walked together. "You?"

"In the Mayor's house," she replied. "I'm his adopted daughter. I'm going over back over to the island to watch the sunset with Riku and Sora."

"They're your best friends, huh?"

"Yup, have you ever had a best friend?"

Again, a vision. Her, the boy from her dream, and the redheaded boy sitting on a clock tower, eating ice cream. "I'm not sure…" Noi said, slowly, honestly, "but I think so. I have to go. Bye, Kairi."

Kairi waved and got back into he boat. Noi also waved and watched her leave. Then she turned back and walked towards her small house. _'Is it really possible? Could she be my sister or cousin or something? Is that why I feel a connection to these islands?'_ Noi thought as she walked, and she smiled again at the thought of finding a relative or at least finding someone who was just as unsure of her past as she was. She felt that she should tell Kairi she didn't know where she came from either, but just couldn't for some reason.

And why did the boys look so familiar as well? Riku, especially. Though Sora was familiar, she still felt there was something about him that she couldn't ignore. Though they met for a day, she knew she'd be connected to him for a lifetime, no matter what took place.

At that moment, Noi knew whatever simple life she hoped to lead, was now over. Nothing would ever be simple.


	3. Destati

**A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers!!!**

**AJ1ri: It did sound a little wierd, lmao, but I understood what you meant. Xion won't go in, and Roxas will come out.....yeah, there is no right way to word that lol!!!!**

**miyakiki - sama: If you erase my memory, there won't be any more updates....lol but I'm glad you like my story!!!**

**blblblbl: YES! Everyone I know is a Roxas/Namine fan. (Well, half of them don't know who the heck Xion is yet), but when I try to tell them, they don't understand.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Destati

Again, Noi was dreaming, but it wasn't about the spiky haired boy this time. No, this time she was by herself on a lime green platform nearly like the one she saw before, but this platform had a different face on it: Sora's, and from the looks of it, it seemed that he was asleep in a capsule. All around him were other faces; two she knew (Riku and Kairi) and two she didn't (a dog and a duck). "Where am I?" Noi asked, but somehow knew no one was going to answer.

"Hey, what's going on?" she yelled as she felt the ground beneath her shudder. Out of nowhere, three weapons appeared in front of her. A sword, a shield, and a staff, all three bearing the same insignia, a circle it seemed like, with two antennae protruding from the circle. _'Pick one,'_ her gut feeling told her, and she did. From the three, Noi selected the shield and examined it. The main color was black but it was outlined in red as was the insignia. _'The Power of the Guardian. You choose well.'_

Suddenly, Noi realized. That voice was NOT her own, it was someone else's. It was a woman's calming voice. "Who…who are you?" she called. "I know someone else is there."

There was a small, mocking laugh, and the woman's voice replied, '_You'll find out in time, child."_

The other weapons disappeared, as well as the shield. "Where'd it go?" However, before she could get her answer, a strange weapon appeared in her hands. It was somewhat like Riku's but its handle and neck were black, as were the two spikes that bended upwards from the handle. The blade part looked sort of like a star, and hanging off of it was a keychain that also looked like a star. '_Keyblade.'_ The name for it immediately came to her mind as soon as she grasped it and the weight of it in her hands seemed so familiar. '_Missing Ache. Is that its name?"_

_'Yes, my child,'_ the woman said, still in a calm tone. '_Why, you used to have one exactly like it."_

Noi was about to speak, but the platform she was standing on suddenly shattered from all sides. "No!" she screamed, as she fell with the glass. Bracing herself for an impact, she closed her eyes, but instead of the crash she anticipated, she landed gently on another platform. This one was black, and she gasped. There was the spiky haired boy, asleep as Sora had been on the one before, and surrounding him were fourteen faces. Two of these faces were definitely familiar, though the others weren't. She saw the redheaded boy's cocky grin from where she was standing, and while she didn't know who he was, she smiled back. As she walked along, looking at the pictures closely, she noticed they did all look familiar.

As she came to the part of the platform nearer the boy's head, she gasped. Two pictures were side by side, and they weren't as cocky-looking as the rest of the pictures. Both of them were smiling warmly. One was of a blonde girl who Noi felt she knew, and the other picture was her. Noi's voice caught in her throat, but she managed to choke out. "Is…this me?"

Out of the darkness came a woman. Noi gasped and grasped Missing Ache with both hands, in case she had to attack. The woman was wearing a black cloak and she was…green. The woman eyed Noi gripping her Keyblade and shrieked with laughter. "What's so funny?" Noi demanded, in spite of herself.

"Why, I'm here to help you, child, so lower your Keyblade." Grudgingly, Noi obeyed. "And yes, that is you. Of course, you won't remember it."

Noi was confused. "Wait, so, is this where I come from?"

"You'll see in time."

"Are you going to tell me?" Noi asked the strange woman.

"Yes. After all, I'm the one that brought you back…from your death."

Her eyes widened. "No, that can't be right. I'm…I…" She couldn't find the words she was trying to use and she began to shake violently. "That's not possible."

"Oh, it is," the woman smiled evilly behind her back.

Last night's dream came to Noi's mind vividly, and she remembered the black haired girl's eyes closing, her pain over. _'It is true…'_ Noi's knees buckled underneath her and as she fell, she screamed, and began to sob.

The woman came over and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. You are still weak, but with some training, you can defeat the boy who did this to you, and end him once and for all. This boy has taken away everything from you, your friends, your memory, everything. Furthermore, he's holding someone special to you. I believe you recall the boy from your dream?"

Noi looked up at the woman. "Who did this to me?"

The woman put her face close to Noi's ear and whispered. "Sora."

Noi stared at her in shock, but the woman disappeared, but her voice trailed behind. '_Wake up, Xion." _

* * *

"Does Xion have her mem'ries back yet, Maleficent?" Pete asked her once she appeared back at her dark mansion.

"No, not yet, but I've told her Sora is the one responsible for her death," Maleficent told him, and gave him a half smile. "Which is true, in a way. She did have to be terminated for his sake. I just left out the part where I tell her that it was her own choice to give up her life to Sora."

"That's good thinkin'," Pete said, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't need your approval, you pathetic, fat ingrate," she threw at him. "Hmmm, tomorrow should be interesting. I can perceive there will be a battle between Sora and little Xion. After it is over, that Namine girl will probably tell them who she really is. After all, she is the only one that remembers everything that has happened. If she wasn't such a goody-two-shoes, I would've had her on our side ages ago." Maleficent snarled at the thought of the little weak girl with the blonde hair. "Xion will have her memories soon. You can believe that."

* * *

King Mickey paced around his throne room. "Maleficent's back." He told his wife, his two friends, Goofy, the Captain of the Guard, and Donald Duck, the Court Magician. His wife, Queen Minnie, was sitting in her grand chair, but his friends were standing with him.

"But I thought we destroyed her," Goofy said, surprised.

"Aw, phooey," Donald muttered under his breath.

"Will she be trying to spread darkness again?" Queen Minnie asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You can count on it," King Mickey said, wearily. "Looks like we'll have to send for Sora and the gang again." He looked to his friends. "You guys up for another adventure?"

"You bet!" Donald told him, nodding his head.

"Let me send a message to Sora. Riku will probably come too," King Mickey said, thoughtfully.

"And Kairi, too!" quipped Goofy. "Gawrsh, the poor girl'll probably be sad if Sora left her again."

"Will you be leaving, too?" The queen asked King Mickey sadly. King Mickey hung his head, and Queen Minnie sighed. "If it means saving the worlds, then by all means." She kissed him on the cheek and retired to her bedchamber, slowed down by her sadness.

"The Queen sure looks sad," noticed Goofy. "Maybe you should go an' talk to her before writin' yer letter to Sora." King Mickey nodded, smiling at his old friend, before following his wife and Queen.

* * *

After waking up from her dream, Noi couldn't sleep very well. She only stared up into the ceiling for about four hours before sleep overtook her again. As she woke up for school and looked into her bathroom mirror, she stared at her reflection. She was very pale, a contrast to her dark hair. She called Missing Ache to her the way she saw Riku call his own Keyblade. '_Did Sora really kill me? Well, not me, but whoever the old me is? What name did she say? Xion?'_ Her mouth shook, as if she were about to cry, but then hardened it. Fire now raged behind her eyes, hatred pulsing through her veins like blood. . '_He's gonna pay. All of them will.' _


	4. Bustin' Up On the Destiny Islands

**AJ1ri: I'm happy I did Maleficent right. She really is the creepy, conniving type. I was scared of her the first time I watched Sleeping Beauty and I think I had nightmares...**

**blblblbl: Thanks so much for favoriting my story!! I'm so happy you like it.**

**talkstoangels777: Yeah, Sora's in for some trouble. I've been pronouncing Noi, like the "noy" in a - NOY- ing. But if you want to pronounce it a different way, go ahead :D**

**caitlinkeitorin: I know that Namine isn't supposed to remember Xion either, but I needed her to remember Xion, to set the story up. And yes, the spiky haired boy is Roxas. And I'm glad you like the story. **

**Sirius Black - the angel of death: Nice name!!! LOL. Thank you for the constructive criticism. I must admit, I'm not that good at detail, and your suggestion is helpful. I'm so happy you like my story and continued to read it. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Bustin' Up In the Destiny Islands

"Hey, Kairi, have you seen Noi today? I haven't seen her at all," Selphie whispered to Kairi in their Music class. Even though Kairi was a junior and Selphie was a sophomore, there were some classes that allowed the grades to study together.

"I went to her house to walk to school with her but no one answered the door," Kairi told her, worried. "Maybe she's sick or something?"

"Maybe." Selphie seemed sad for a few seconds but brightened. "Hey, we should go visit her and cheer her up."

"She'd like that," said Kairi, nodding. "I'll bring Sora and Riku, too. It's no fun being sick in a new place." It was true. She remembered when she had come to the Destiny Islands, and a couple days after she had been there, she had gotten sick. It was no fun being in the house all day, especially when there was so much to explore and new friends to meet. "At least she'll know we're her friends."

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and both girls turned around slowly. Their teacher, Mrs. Niori, was behind them, raising an eyebrow. "Kairi, Selphie, do you have any idea what I just said…"

"Um…"

"It was…"

"STOP TALKING AND PAY ATTENTION!!!" the teacher roared and the girls shrank back in their seats. All of a sudden, the teacher then smiled, becoming quiet again, and returned to the front of the class.

"My ears…" Selphie moaned, covering them with her hands.

* * *

Later that afternoon when school was out, the four teenagers walked to Noi's house, and Selphie gasped. The house itself seemed dark and intimidating, not light how it used to be. There were no lights on in the house, and its presence seemed forbidding. "This…this can't be her house," whimpered Selphie, eyes widened.

"Yeah, this is it," Kairi said, just as worried as Selphie.

"Something's not right," Riku said, calling forth Way to Dawn.

Selphie gasped. "What is that?!"

"Selphie, you should go home," Sora coaxed her. "This might be a little dangerous."

The younger girl didn't ask questions, but nodded, and ran away. Sora called Oathkeeper to him, and Kairi called upon her own Keyblade.

"You sure you know how to really use that thing?" Sora asked her, concerned.

Kairi scoffed. "I recall saving your butt that day in The World that Never Was."

Slowly, the door opened, and Noi emerged. She was wearing a dark red tee shirt and dark blue skirt. The earrings in her ears were of black metal. All in all, she was scary-looking. As she stared at the three, there was no emotion on her face whatsoever. "Hi, guys, is there something you want?"

"Noi…are you okay?" Sora inquired.

She ignored him. "So, you guys have Keyblades, too?" Finally, a wide grin spread across her face. Holding her hand out, a light shone in her hand until a gruesome looking Keyblade appeared in her hands.

"I knew she was crazy!" Riku yelled, despite the situation, and faced the others. "And you guys didn't believe me! Score for the paranoid guy!" Sora shook his head at him and Kairi sighed.

"I'm not crazy!" Noi yelled at him, and lunged, not for Riku, but for Sora. Sora, who was caught off guard, would've been hit, but Riku was instantly in front, blocking him. "Get out of my way, pretty boy."

"What's your problem?!" Riku yelled at her.

"Yeah, Noi, we're your friends," Kairi said, worriedly. "Please don't fight us."

"Friends don't kill each other," Noi hissed. All three friends looked confused, and Noi rolled her eyes. "She told me it was your fault." She pointed at Sora, who raised an eyebrow,

"Me? What did I do?" he asked her, disbelieving.

"You destroyed me, you stole my memories, and you're holding someone I care about hostage," she raged, angrily.

"Wait…what?" He was still confused, and moved out of his warrior stance. Big mistake. Noi nudged Kairi out of the way, and again lunged for Sora. Sora immediately re-armed himself and blocked. "Noi, wait! Can we just talk about this for a second?"

"Did you talk to me when you killed me?" Noi slashed through the air and Riku hit her from the side, making her grunt from the pain.

"What are you talking about? We don't even know you," Kairi said from the ground where Noi had pushed her.

"And how could we possibly hold someone hostage?" Riku asked.

Noi stood still for a few seconds. "I don't know, but that doesn't mean you're not." Once more, she threw herself forward, but this time, she threw Missing Ache at them. It hit both Sora and Riku, also knocking them down. Striding forward, she mocked them. "By the way, my real name isn't even Noi. It's Xion. Did you know that before you destroyed me?"

From Kairi's mind, a voice gasped. '_What is it, Namine?"_

But it was as if the blonde Nobody hadn't even heard her. _'Xion…but I thought…How?'_

Kairi wasn't the only one receiving voices in her mind. _'Noi, that's enough. Go to the edge of this island and there will be a portal there that will bring you to me. Go there now.'_

Noi looked around at the other three teenagers. Kairi and Sora stared at her in shock, and Riku glared at her again. '_But…'_

_'You'll get your revenge soon, but now is not the time,'_ the woman said in her head.

Without looking back, Noi ran off, carrying her Keyblade at her side.

"Wow, I think we have a problem," Sora commented, watching her go.

"Oh, yeah," replied Riku. "What's wrong, Kairi?"

Kairi was now standing, a hand on her forehead. Turning to the boys, she declared. "Namine knows who that is." In a flash of blinding light, the trio closed their eyes, and when they opened them, the blonde girl was standing before them, see through as if she were only a hologram.

"It's a long story, so please…brace yourselves. Roxas, you should be out here as well." In another flash of light, Roxas was there as well. "We need to go somewhere private. The island?" The others nodded.

* * *

The six of them were sitting in the treehouse as Namine began her story. "You see, in the Organization XIII, there weren't only thirteen members, but fourteen."

"Fourteen?" Sora asked. "Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of the name?"

"Shush," Kairi nudged him to be quiet, but smiled slightly as she did.

"Her name was Xion, and she was Number XIV, the second Keyblade wielder of the group."

"Wait, shouldn't I have remembered that?" Roxas interrupted this time. "How come I can't?"

"Because your memories of her were erased, as was everyone's," Namine explained. "However, she wasn't exactly a Nobody. She was a Replica created from…" She paused. Although knowing it would embarrass two of her companions, she went on. It was time they got together anyway. "…from Sora's strong feelings for Kairi." Sora's eyes widened and Kairi blushed deep red. Both Roxas and Riku smirked. "She had to be terminated in order for you to wake up, Sora. I guess that's why she's saying you killed her. I don't know how she could be back. Someone very powerful had to have brought her back, and she seems to have a heart now."

"Maleficent," Both Sora and Riku breathed.

Naminé nodded, "And Roxas…"

"Yeah?"

The blonde was now very uncomfortable and fidgeted before telling him, "She was your best friend, Roxas, along with Axel. You were the last thing she saw before she…"

Now everyone was uncomfortable. Roxas glared at Namine in the silence. "Uh, Sora, can I talk to you?" Sensing the tension, Kairi turned to Sora, very shy. "Uh, Sora, can I talk to you again?" Sora blushed before following her.

Riku, not wanting to be left alone with whatever was going to be happening now, also left the treehouse, mentioning something about Wakka calling him.

"I had another friend in the Organization and you kept it from me," Roxas said, glaring at Naminé. "It would've been nice to know I had another friend."

Naminé couldn't look him in the face. "I'm sorry, Roxas, but I had no choice. No one could remember her, not even you."

Roxas turned away from her, and when he turned back, there was a silver tear on his holographic face. "Once upon a time, I thought I could trust you…I guess I thought wrong." He stood.

"Wait, Roxas!"

There was a flash of light and he was gone, back to his Somebody.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Kairi?" Sora asked her, as she led him to the small island where the three always watched the sunset together. She sat on the tree branch and patted the space next to her, so he could sit.

Kairi wasted no time. "Sora, do you…like me?" Sora flushed beet red and Kairi grinned. "I knew it all along." She laughed. "You are pretty obvious." Sora chuckled, embarrassed. "Well, if it means anything, I like you, too."

"Really, Kai?" He faced her and noticed she had the prettiest azure eyes he had ever seen in his entire life.

She nodded, smiling. "My heart belongs to you, Sora, and it always will." She scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Hesitating, but only a little, Sora placed an arm around her waist.

'_This is it. Go for it.'_ Sora thought to himself. He turned Kairi's head towards his and he leaned forward…a little too forward. "Ow!" They both shouting, rubbing their heads where they bumped into each other. "Oops," Sora laughed, even more embarrassed then before.

Kairi giggled. "Let's try this again." She leaned forward slightly, and finally, their lips met. Slowly, as they kissed, Kairi threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. For a good ten seconds, they stayed like that, in pure bliss, until Sora pulled away.

"You're wrong, Kairi," he said, softly. "I don't like you." Kairi seemed hurt for a few seconds. "No, Kairi, I don't like you because I…I love you."

Kairi looked at him, love in her own eyes. "I love you, too, Sora, and I'll never stop loving you." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and they turned back to the sunset, holding each other and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

In Maleficent's mansion, Noi was asleep, floating in midair as Maleficent stood before her. As always, Pete was near her. "She'll remember everything as soon as she wakes up…except the fact that she sacrificed her life for Sora, who is now her greatest enemy. Only seconds now. Come, Pete, we have plenty to do to get her ready for battle."

They both left her, and almost as soon as they left, her eyes snapped open, only one word on her mind. "Roxas…"

* * *

**There you are...Sora and Kairi's first kiss. I always pictured it sort of awkward, because Sora himself is awkward. I hope I did it some justice.**


End file.
